


Sleepy Baby

by Kindred



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Alpha Buddy, Alpha Darling, Alpha Doc, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Claiming Bites, Doc is an arse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Jealous Doc, M/M, Mpreg, alpha Couple, omega Baby, sofa sex, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Doc and Buddy are fighting over Baby and Baby?





	1. Chapter 1

He’s watched him long enough, seeing how he moves when Doc isn’t watching, guarding baby liked he is own personal pet. Buddy and Darling have a bet going between them, one thinks that Doc is really Baby’s father but don’t want the kid to know and the other thinks that Doc had a thing for the omega. Darling sat next to and followed his line of sight to the omega; he has curled up asleep on the moth-eaten sofa. Looking a little worse for wear the last heist didn’t go well and Baby ended up being dragged from the car and used as a barging chip for the money. 

It’s safe to say Doc went a little apeshit when he found out who it took his baby and his money, another Kingpin type thinking he could muscle in on his territory. Well not anymore said Kingpin is laying in a morgue downtown with a bullet between his eyes. The baby was had been beaten and has spent a few night asleep on the sofa, with his step-father now needing around the clock care he has been moved to a care home meaning Baby doesn’t want to go home and be on his own. “Is the itch getting worst?” She asked with a grin, Buddy looked at her and kissed her.  
“You won’t mind would do?” He asked  
“Oh sweetie, we’re both alphas once in a while we need an omega to keep us calm you know that.” She grinned at him as she kissed him on the lips and then stood up. “I’m going shopping.” She grinned “I want to get something for our baby.” She giggled and then stood up and walked out the room.

Buddy watched her leave chuckling to himself as she stood up slipping off his jacket and dropping on to the back of the chair. Doc has been called away for family thing meaning they have while to themselves. He looked down at Baby and watches him sleep, the headphones having slipped from his ear but he could still hear the music playing. Smiling Buddy knelt above him slipping carefully between his long legs and then let his hand wander down his thigh and up to the small patch of peachy skin, his shirt and wiggled its way up as he slept. He could see the yellowing of the bruises some are still black, he let out a growl as he remembered those monsters beat him where they stood.

Baby eyes open quickly as he heard the growl and moved to punch Buddy, the alpha groaned as he felt his head turn away at the contact of the omega’s fist. He grabbed the second fist and pinned Baby to the sofa “Breath Baby it’s just me.” Buddy said, there as blood dripping off his lip but that couldn’t help. He fussed and twisted until Buddy’s scent filled his nose and got him to go limp on the sofa and look up at him.  
“Sorry.” He tells him as he sees the bright red blood drip off Buddy’s lip and hits his stomach, the alpha lets go of his hands and let's Babysit up on his elbows. “Why is my shirt been pushed up?” he asked,  
“I was looking at your bruises.” A baby raised an eyebrow as Buddy grinned at him and leaned down, letting his hand slip under his shirt and let his fingers feather touch his body.

A shiver shook through the omega’s body and he rolled his head back to look up at the alpha looming over him. “So beautiful.”  
“I am?” He asked, Buddy’s other hand cupped his face and looked down at the slight fear echoed in his warm brown.  
“You have no idea how beautiful you are, Darling have I learnt along that we need an omega to help calm us down. Otherwise, we will fight each other.” He tells Baby, who is still frowning at him.  
“I-I don’t know… Doc…”  
“Isn’t your alpha, you need someone to look after you as well.” He tells him softly as he leans in and kisses him on the lips.

It might have started off gently but towards the end of the mess of clothes and the thumping of music, it becomes needy and desperate. Baby gasped as he felt the alpha’s knot swell inside him “Shit.” He whispered as he turned his head to the side letting Buddy mouth at his sweaty skin and before Baby could tell him ‘no’ Buddy bite down. “AHHH!” The baby cried out and his hands clawing at Buddy’s back as he came covering both their stomachs. The alpha growled as he kept rocking himself into Baby his knot filling the omega, he pulled his teeth out of his shoulder and hummed at the tang of blood in his mouth.  
“Sorry, I like to bite.” He breathes heavily with a sweaty grin, as Baby looked at him from the corner of his eyes he becomes quiet as he felt the knot pulsate inside of him as they felt another wave of cum flooded his body. “Are you okay?”  
“Y-yeah.” He whimpered  
“Liar, tell me if your hurt Baby.” He whispered he asked as he kept rubbing his hand over his stomach rubbing Baby’s cum into his skin.  
“I’ve never been knotted before.” He said whisper  
“You’re joking?” 

3 months later…  
“Is this something you wanted?” Doc growls as he catches Buddy turns to face Doc as he glares at him. There was a huge bust-up over Buddy knotting Baby, the older alpha yelled and shouted and now with Baby throwing up, it put Doc in an even worst mood as Darling helped the omega with a few tests. Buddy just looked at him as he stood up from the sofa and glared at the older alpha.  
“He didn’t mean for it to happen Doc, he just wanted to let off some steam,” Darling said as she walks back into the room. “He wants to be alone.”  
“You’ve been drooling over my Baby for the last 5 jobs.” He tells him, Buddy stares at the pissed off alpha. “I didn’t put you and Darling on this team for you to knock up my driver.” He growled.  
“You don’t own him, you’re not his alpha.” There was a tense silence between them all.  
“Neither are you!” He growled, he slammed his fists down on the table.

Even when Baby walks back into the room frowning as he looked up from the pregnancy test in his hands, he looked at the two alphas that stood on either side of the table snarling at each other. “We agreed we would help Baby if he wants our help, it’s not like we are going to leave him on his own,” Darling said  
“Shut your mouth Darling, if you were an omega this wouldn’t be a problem!” Doc snapped at her,  
“Oi don’t yell at my wife!” Buddy hisses “I wonder does Baby know that you use his omega status to get the alphas working for you to behave?”  
“Umm Buddy?” Darling calls out to him when she notices Baby  
“So what if he knows? It gets gutter brains like you and your missus to work then why not use it? I just draw the line at you fucking him!”  
“Doc…” Darling tried again, as she waved weakly at Baby who hadn’t moved or said a word as he watched two spat at each other. If they were bucks they would be locking horns to prove who was top dog.  
“How about Griff?”  
“What about him?” Doc snarled,  
“Does your Baby know that you offered Griff chances to fuck him if he gave up his part of the cut?” He asked with a sneer.  
“You did what?” Baby suddenly said both alphas when still as stone before turning his head toward the omega.  
“He clearly didn’t take it, he wanted the money more,” Doc told him with a dismissive wave of his hand. The baby turned around and grabbed his jacket and then left the building. “Are you happy now?” He snarled at Buddy as he went over to the test that was left on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Baby headed straight to his quiet apartment, now that his step-dad isn’t there he hates going home. Baby got through the front door he felt his burner phone vibrate in his pocket, he pulled it out and looked down at it. Frowning he turned the phone over and took the battery out and then left it on the counter. He took a couple of steps and heard his ringtone, he pulled his own phone out and looked down to see Darling’s name and her picture and Baby had to wonder when Darling had a chance to put her number on his phone. He turned his phone off and left it next to the burner phone and walked away from it.

He looked at his quiet apartment and sighed that the silence that was suffocating him; he hooked his small iPod into the docking station and fiddled with settings on his speakers and then listen with his eyes closes as he listens to Hooked on a feeling, it’s not one he normally listens to but he wanted something different. Walking into the bathroom he started to strip off as he turned the hot water tap and then stepped in. He sighed as he felt the hot spray hit his skin and made him shiver for a moment and then he picked up the shampoo and washed his hair. He couldn’t believe that Doc you use him like that…maybe I’m wrong about him…he thinks, what if Griff had said yes? What if he rather gives up his share just to fuck him…I hate alphas…he thinks to himself as he presses his hand to his stomach. He glared at the small swell and it made him frown as he pressed his hand to the swollen skin, he doesn’t hate his pup he just hates the mess he is in.

There was a click of his lock that was drowned out by the music and shower water, the intruder didn’t take long to figure out where Baby was. He walked over to the bathroom and watched the young man for a moment, he sees the small swell and growls. That was enough for Baby to turn around startled as he looked at the face of the man he was thinking about moments before. Baby loses his footing and slips onto the floor of the bathtub with a thud. He groaned as he rolled onto his back, his hands pressed against his stomach, he felt the alpha grab his arms and hulled him up from the bath. “I see someone else took Doc’s offer? Who was it? Ummm that batshit crazy Bats? The alpha couple or maybe it was Doc himself?” He growled, Baby blinked trying to focus on Griff.   
“W-What do you want?” Griff grinned and it wasn’t a nice grin, it’s one that Bats gives him sometimes when he could smell his heat coming.   
“I thought that was clear Baby? Doc shouldn’t use you an alpha bait.” He hold’s Baby’s wrist tightly enough for him to feel like his wrist was going to break.   
“I’m not in the mood Griff.” The alpha snorted and slapped the omega’s arse earning himself a squeak.   
“Just be a good baby and the worst you get are some bruises.”

Buddy, Darling and Bats walk into Baby’s apartment his door has left ajar Buddy looked at the door and growled as he stormed into the apartment. He heard something smash and a whimper of pain “Call Doc.” He asked his wife as he and Bats headed for the omega’s bathroom. They entered just as they saw Griff punch Baby in the cheek knocking him to the ground. “You fucker!” Buddy snarled as he grabbed the other alpha by the back of his neck and pinned him down to the floor. He could see a bite on his hand and smirk realising that his Baby had put up a fight. He looked up the omega that had pulled a towel around himself, Buddy could see an ugly bruise forcing on his and wrists.   
“GET OFF ME!” Griff snarled, Bats looked down at the pinned down alpha and raises an eyes brow.   
“He high looks at his eyes.” He said, Buddy, looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.   
“I don’t care if he is high, get Baby out of here!” He growled, Bats rolled his eyes and growled he has been itching to shoot someone. He put his gun away and then helped Baby to stand who was feeling wobbly.   
“So baby boy come me.” Darling is stood at the door, her arms out to him and Baby limped over to her still holding onto his towel. “Come on let’s get you dressed.” She smiled softly as he guides him away from the bathroom. “Doc wants him alive!” She calls out over her shoulder.  
“Fine,” Buddy mumbles as he smashes Griff’s head into the floor knocking him out.

10 minutes later Doc turned up walking into the apartment as if nothing had happened but the look in his eyes told Baby that Doc was beyond pissed off. He stood in front of the baby and hooked his fingers under the young man’s chin and got him to look up at him and sees the black eye, his bruised cheek and the busted lip. “Do you need a doctor?” He asked   
“No, I will be okay.” He told him.   
“Liar, Darling be a darling and put Baby in my car,” Doc said, Baby wanted to put up a fight but his head hurt too much to do it.   
“Come on baby, Daddy is in a bad mood,” Darling said as she helped him to stand and lead him out the apartment. He’s got a funny feeling he will never be coming back here again.

Doc turned to Griff who was sat tied in a chair looking worst for wear, he wondered if the man could talk. “Can he talk?” He asked Buddy and Bats.   
“I can fucking talk.” Griff snarled as she spat out some blood at Doc’s feet.   
“Good you can also hear me.” He grabbed a chair and sits down and looked at the other alpha “There is a reason why you’re not dead only because I want to hear why you thought it was a good idea to attack my Baby?” He asked,  
“You shouldn’t be making offers.” He snarled “Bubby got to touch the golden goose, fuck he knocked him up.” Griff snarled, Buddy growled and hit the alpha in the face making him choke and hung his head as he spat out for more blood.   
“Yeah, and Buddy will be paying for it.” Doc said, “Baby agreed to let this idiot knot him.” Buddy looked the other way, he wasn’t going to tell Doc it was an accident that he knotted Baby or that he bite him either…I would like to see my kid 10 birthday…he thinks to himself. “I’m not going to kill you Griff but if you dare come looking for Baby I will shoot you where you stand.” 

Babysat in the car earbuds in his ears music playing loudly, he didn’t care about his headache he just needs the noise. He watches as Doc and the others walk out of his apartment building, Doc is carrying a bag and Bats and Buddy had two large boxes in their arms and walked over to the car and put them in the boot and in the back seat. Baby watched as Buddy open the passenger’s door and knelt down and looked at the omega. “Don’t lie to be B, tell me if he had…”  
“He didn’t.” He whispered, Buddy, smiled and gently cupped his face and kissed the corner of his lips.   
“Good I’m glad.” The omega looked at him quietly.   
“Are you?” He asked   
“Of course I am, whether Doc likes it or not we are now packing and we protect the pack.” He told him “Now don’t worry we will clear your place out and make sure Griff won’t bother you again.” He kisses Baby again and then kissed his stomach. “And tell us how the pup is.”   
“Buddy fuck off,” Doc said as he slipped into the car, Buddy sighed and smiled at Baby.   
“See you soon B.” he closes the door and watches as Doc drives off with Baby.


End file.
